


The Coming of Alpha Ceremony

by alec



Series: Hijack Shifters!AU [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Jack Frost, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Omega Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Pack Dynamics, Protective Jack Frost, Scenting, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec/pseuds/alec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, as the next pack alpha, presented, and it's time for him to choose the mate that he will one day rule the pack alongside. And it would be Toothiana. Hiccup felt certain of that, a pang in his chest that he hadn't wanted to admit but that he couldn't deny any longer. Or it might be Jamie; the boy was still on the younger side, though he was old enough to mate, and those two shared an incredibly deep bond that Hiccup would never be able to experience. It could be beautiful Astrid, who already had the attention of every other alpha in the pack. It could be anyone. It just wouldn't be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coming of Alpha Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous said:** I'm rather curious about when Jack marked Hiccup. Were they nervous? Was Jack really careful and gentle?

It would be Toothiana. Hiccup felt certain of that, a pang in his chest that he hadn't wanted to admit was there but that he couldn't deny any longer. Or it might be Jamie; the boy was still on the younger side, though he was old enough to mate, and those two already shared an incredibly deep bond that Hiccup would never be able to experience. It could be beautiful Astrid, who already had the attention of every other alpha in the pack. It could be anyone. It just wouldn't be him.

The moon had set a few hours ago, and the light from the giant fire in the centre of the pack forum sent arrays of sparks into the air and shadows flickering wildly across the faces of the entire pack, all assembled for Jack's Coming of Alpha ceremony. The alpha in question stood in front of the fire, broad shoulders squared in a picture of formality, the intricate paint markings across his bare chest barely visible as none of his front side was hit by the fire. Hiccup figured it was an impressive miracle that the paint hadn't begun to drip or run, as standing that close to the raging bonfire Jack had to be sweating profusely.

This was the singular day that Hiccup had been dreading his whole life. Jack, as the one to become the new pack alpha once his father North died, would have a ceremony when he came of age, to celebrate the continuation of the pack, to commemorate the alpha and his pack, and to pick the omega who Jack would love and sire a new, eventual pack alpha in his place. Hiccup had known this day was going to come, and for all of their friendship, this had put a weight on his shoulders that he couldn't bear. Hiccup loved Jack, more than any pack member would love their pack alpha. He'd dreamed about his friend — his best friend — and more than once had cried his name into a raggy pillow in the throes of heat. But Hiccup wasn't the only omega in Jack's life; they were close, but there were better candidates for the mate of the future leader of a pack. Toothiana could give him nimble, agile pups; Astrid had more strength than any omega that any pack member had seen in memory — she was a sure choice for siring pups, though she and Jack were not especially close. Jamie and the others each had their own unique strength that they could bring, that they could breed into the line. Things that Hiccup didn't have. As a wolf, Hiccup was scrawny, short, barely anything to him; his brown coat was smooth but always ruffled, and though he was quick on his paws, he lacked the strength to take down any sizeable prey. He'd only managed a deer one time, and that was because Astrid had helped him. As a human, he was hardly better. Short, lacking muscle, tall and gangly and awkward in personality and form. He was barely better than a twig. He could offer nothing to Jack that anybody else couldn't offer better than him.

And he'd accepted that. Or, he'd said he had. Against the hope that he'd dream about when he first rolled over in the mornings, eyes still closed, reaching for a mate he was never going to have — against all of that, he'd known that today would mark the end of him and Jack. Because while he would support and obey and follow Jack as pack alpha, and while he would respect whoever Jack marked as his omega, Hiccup would never be able to get over the feelings he had for the alpha. For the sake of his own survival, this would need to mark the end of their friendship so that Hiccup could find distance between them, to not live a life of pain every day.

He looked to the side. Both Toothiana and Astrid appeared calm, both arms crossed nonchalantly. He wondered what they were thinking.

Up in front, North had been speaking through the whole of Hiccup's thoughts, proclaiming how this day was special, how he was proud of his son, how he was proud of his pack, and how he knew that when he ascended to hunt the stars with the Moon, that the pack would be in good hands and would carry forward under the leadership and family of his son. There was clapping and a bit of cheering from the assembled crowd, and the fire seemed to roar loudly in response to North's speech. To the corner of the fire, Gothi nodded her head in approval, probably seeing the fire as a good omen for things to come for the pack.

"And now I would like to see, as would all of you, who Jack would ask to take as his mate. I do think most of us already know," which earned a chuckle from a lot of the older members of the pack, and which made Jack duck his head in embarrassment. "But it's time for Jack to actually ask."

North stepped to the side, and Jack's form came into view again, and Hiccup admired it for what would probably be the last time he'd be allowed to. It seemed to shine and radiate warmth and light in the silhouette of the fire, and it made Hiccup want to reach out, to touch him, one last time. But Jack was already moving. And not just at a walk, more like a run. At him. Hiccup's heart was racing in fear more than hope.

Until he felt strong arms around him, scooping him up, and a taut, angular face pressing into his neck, inhaling deeply, scenting Hiccup in a way he'd never experienced before or ever expected to experience. Jack continued to hold Hiccup fiercely, the omega lifted onto his toes, as Jack clung to his neck, breathing in his scent in the most intimate way possible. Hiccup felt lightheaded, faint, and he wasn't sure if it was because he had stopped breathing long ago or if it was because the rush of Jack's smell and the realisation of what was happening was dawning on him. The world was silent, but Hiccup realised that was only because he had stopped listening, stopped anything that wasn't feeling Jack.

After an eternity of sheer bliss, Jack pulled away slightly, already the scent of Hiccup clinging to him. Silence actually _did_ fall over the pack as Jack opened his mouth.

"Hiccup, I, uh— I'd like to, uh, choose you as my mate," he stammered, and Hiccup could hear the blush in his best friend's voice. "Would you, do you— do you accept?"

Hiccup sprung to his toes, burying his face in Jack's neck, rubbing himself against Jack's scent gland, scenting him as much as possible, as Jack wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. There was cheering from all around them, but Hiccup couldn't hear anything right now.

* * *

"M-me?" Hiccup stuttered when Jack finally let down the leather curtain blocking off the entrance to his den; privacy within the pack was marginal, but so was the idea of privacy at all. "W-why me?"

The rest of the festival had gone by in a blur; there had been a feast, there had been kissing, there had been lots of North hoisting Hiccup up on his shoulders as though he weighed even less than he actually did. But it all felt like a dream; it was all a daze for Hiccup. It was only now that anything was actually sinking in — that this had any semblance of being real.

Jack turned, still naked from the waist up, still covered in the markings of the festival, still looking as amazing as he always did, and he moved to wrap his arms around Hiccup's back and pull him closer. "Hiccup, there's never been a moment where it _wasn't_ you, and if you're asking this at all, you must be the only person in the pack who didn't realise it." The arms moved to circle Hiccup's narrow neck in an embrace, and Jack rubbed his face against Hiccup's chin, speaking softly into his ear. "Since the moment we met, I knew that it was you; your scent is irresistible to me, and I would have chosen you whether you presented as omega or beta or even alpha. Nobody, in this pack or any other pack we've met, smells as sweet, as perfect, as _fitting_ and _home_ as you do, and I know you have to smell it too. I've been drawn to you through everything, always. The uh, the —" Jack's voice dropped a bit, and Hiccup could feel Jack's face getting warmer. "The first time you went into heat, it triggered my rut, and it took dad watching over my door to keep me from running to you right then and mounting you. Claiming you — if you would have let me. And to the Moon I wanted to, so badly." By this point, Jack's face was burning with an intensity that almost made Hiccup worry. "Every rut I've had has been days spent with me biting into my pillow, pretending it was you, pretending I was mounting you, pretending I was getting to mark you. Days and days and deep bite marks, each one screaming _Hiccup_ , _Hiccup_ , _Hiccup!_ "

Hiccup was shaking, both the truth and the images sending waves of warmth through his heart and deep arousal through his body. Words he never imagined he'd hear — words his imagination hadn't even known to dream — being told to him by the alpha he knew he'd never had.

"But you're the next pack alpha," Hiccup tried to protest, not wanting to protest at all. "You should have pups who are strong, and big, and fierce, and I'm just—"

"You will not say you are useless. Not this time, Hiccup, and you will never say it again," Jack demanded, looking into Hiccup's eyes. The command was resolute, but Jack hadn't used his alpha voice; he hadn't used the voice that every omega was instinctively wired to obey without question. This wasn't an alpha commanding an omega to obey, this was Jack insisting that Hiccup listen, as an equal. The effect was the same: Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence. But the meaning, the emotions, the wave of something indescribable that overtook Hiccup was stronger than anything that could have been.

"I want you, Hiccup," Jack looked away, arms still embracing Hiccup, but eyes looking at his feet in a mixture of worry and embarrassment. "Please, uh, please say you want me too?"

"Jack," Hiccup said, his voice coming out more a moan than he expected. "Jack, this is all I'd ever hoped for."

Jack was looking up now, blue eyes wide with happiness, perfect teeth on a perfect jaw smiling wildly, and Hiccup still wasn't sure what Jack could see in him but at that moment he didn't care. Jack dug his face back into Hiccup's neck, inhaling deeply, the feeling of being scented driving Hiccup wild. Hiccup craned his neck tentatively, edging closer to Jack's own neck, until the pure smell of everything that mattered in life overtook him and he found himself rubbing fiercely against Jack's neck, nose hitting the bare collarbone, unable to get enough of _Jack_.

"Please, please tell me this isn't a dream. I can't wake up from this," Hiccup begged, face still pressed against Jack.

Jack nipped at the skin on Hiccup's exposed shoulder, upper teeth scratching at the nape of Hiccup's neck where the mating mark would go. Not enough to break the skin, not enough to bruise, not enough to leave any mark. But an act so personal, so intimate, so intentional and insinuating and direct; something that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than what it was. Jack ready to mark Hiccup, Jack promising to mark Hiccup, Jack needing to mark Hiccup. The omega threw his head back in pure ecstasy, even the tiny bite more than enough to overwhelm his omega instincts, and he needed it now. More than ever. He needed Jack _now_. "J _aaacccckkkk_ ," Hiccup whined highly, and he felt fingers card through his hair and pull _hard_ , Jack's other hand pushing in on the middle of his back. Hiccup let out a high-pitched moan as Jack sank them quickly — but with care — down onto the furs Jack had piled beneath. There was another nip at his neck and Hiccup writhed underneath Jack's weight, mouth open but sound no longer able to come out. Hiccup had never been so hard in his life, and his erection was pressing painfully against his pants. Already, a familiar wetness was pooling beneath him as his slick began trickling out from him; he was still weeks away from his next heat, but his inner omega knew what he needed to give his alpha. _His alpha_.

Jack's fingers were roaming Hiccup's body, pressing under the thin, worn shirt he was wearing, his mouth still leaving marks where it went. Pinned to the floor, Hiccup's muscles were tight, his toes curled in pleasure, his fingers trying to grip harder into the long fur beneath him. The small den was filled with the sounds of Jack's mouth sucking and smacking, and moans of every pitch from Hiccup. Then without warning, Jack picked his head up, scenting the air once, twice, before his eyes went wide, unfocused, shards of red piercing through his irises. When he looked down at Hiccup, he was panting heavily, his mouth open.

The shirt was over Hiccup's head before he knew what was happening, his head whipping fast but a hand protecting it from hitting the ground. Jack lined up on top of Hiccup, hovering tantalisingly close to him, the warmth from their bare chests radiating against one another, Jack's eyes staring deeply at him.

"D-do yo-ou know what you're doing?" Hiccup asked, words barely forming in his mind.

"No, I've never done this before," Jack's deep voice even deeper than usual breathed on Hiccup. "But I've spent too long thinking about what I want to do to you to not know what I'm going to do." With that, Jack closed the gap between them, pushing his body flush against Hiccup, the sensation overwhelming the omega. The feel of Jack's skin against his bare chest was more than exhilarating, it was cool to the touch, soft, but the muscles firm and pressing taut against Hiccup. It was the length of hardness that was now grinding up against his own, though, that made Hiccup's eyes go wide, throwing his head back as his fingers scrambled from the furs to Jack's back, scratching wildly trying to find something to hold onto.

"JACK" Hiccup screamed out as the alpha began to rut against him, the other boy's thick erection sliding over the length of the omega's own. The pants that the boys wore were loose by necessity for shifters, and Hiccup had known that alphas were much larger and much thicker than omegas and betas, but even through the worn fabric separating their heated flesh Hiccup could tell that Jack was larger than he had even thought he would be. Than his fingers had stretched him during his heats when he imagined Jack pinning him down, just like he was now. Hiccup tried to hike his legs up, to wrap them around Jack's waist, to have that pressing against his hole, to have it pressing _into_ his hole, but he couldn't move under Jack. Hiccup whined, out of frustration, but mostly out of deep, deep arousal. As it was, Hiccup managed to card his fingers through Jack's hair, trying to press Jack's head down — to get him to move down further. Jack relented, but slowly, nipping and biting at the pale, freckled skin as he moved down Hiccup's body, stopping just above the omega's waist. He was so close to Hiccup now — the omega felt himself pressing hotly against Jack's neck through his pants — and the alpha bit down hard, sharp canines raking the skin and leaving scratch marks across his abdomen. Hiccup spasmed wildly as Jack nimbly untethered Hiccup's pants and pushed them down.

The feeling was indescribable, and Hiccup's eyes blew wide as the warm and wet mouth of the alpha enclosed his erection, lips brustling against the hairs in one movement. The air was filled of nothing but the heavy scent of _Jack_ and _sex_ , and Hiccup wasn't able to hear anything anymore, the whole world tuned out as Jack began to move up and down, licking a path around the omega's shaft with his tongue. Hiccup's thighs tried to clamp together, Jack's body defiantly keeping them separated. Hiccup felt so close to spilling over, Jack's mouth more amazing than anything he'd ever felt before, and though he couldn't hear himself making them he could tell from the irregular movements of Jack's body that the sounds he was making were driving the alpha insane. If anything were going to send Hiccup over the edge, it was the thought that Jack — _Jack_ — was getting off, was getting pleasure, from _him_.

A tiny nip at the head of Hiccup's penis was the only warning that the omega had before Jack's mouth was removed altogether, the omega letting out a continuous whine, the coil in his waist so tight that he felt he was going to snap in half. And then he felt his legs being lifted up, seeing his knees hover above his face, the cool rush of air painfully teasing his wet cock. Hiccup couldn't see Jack from his position anymore but he could feel his stare looking directly at his ass, and the small omega's breathing hiked as Jack's hands both planted firmly on his ass, pulling him open and exposing his hole, slick now free to run down Hiccup's back in fast rivulets.

"I— Hiccup— thiss—" Jack stammered, voice sounding dazed and distant, and Hiccup felt a thumb poke just inside his ring, running a circle for the briefest, most pleasurable second before being removed, and Hiccup felt his body weight shifting to the left as Jack's hand moved. From between the fallen angle of his legs, Hiccup was able to watch, as though time were barely moving, Jack as he stared reverently at his thumb, before putting it in his mouth. In almost an instant, his shoulders squared, a deep breath in, his eyes completely ringed alpha red as he stared at Hiccup in a look of disbelief. There was stillness for a moment, and then Hiccup's body was jolted up again and the shock of white hair descended between his legs, the sharp edges of the alpha's jaw separating the cheeks of Hiccup's ass as Jack licked all around, then inside, Hiccup's hole.

Hiccup wasn't even aware of himself anymore; if he had arms, or a chest, or a head, or a voice, all of that was gone at the moment. Every sensation and nerve inside of him was feeling Jack's tongue plunging between his muscles, scooping out slick and only encouraging the omega to make more. The roll of Jack's tongue and the sounds it made as he sucked the lubricant from the boy was — had to be — indecent, but in every way that Hiccup wanted. The alpha's tongue only seemed to go further, easily reaching places inside Hiccup the omega himself had never manoeuvred, and the fact that Hiccup knew Jack hadn't shifted at all — that the alpha was able to do _this_ to him as a human — left Hiccup completely boneless. There was no passage of time anymore, there was no anything. The world was stopped while Jack explored Hiccup with an organ that moved and twisted and pulled in every direction. When Jack abruptly dropped Hiccup — only to catch him in the last second and gently place his lower body back on the ground — there were no bones left in Hiccup's body.

Jack's mouth was shining wetly in the candlelight and his head was vibrating rapidly, as though he were barely able to keep himself from moving. There was no blue left in his eyes at all, and Hiccup wasn't sure if any alpha had ever been as turned on as Jack looked to be right now. Jack's mouth was repeating a cut-off sound, and Hiccup realised that it was the start of his name, over and over and over again. Finally, Jack's entire head shook and he stopped moving, looking down at Hiccup with intent focus.

"Present for me," he said, voice firm but still Jack's, not _alpha's_. "Present for your al-alpha," he said, as though he were both trying on the word and hesitant to use it. Hiccup was already rolling over, scrambling with limbs that couldn't move anymore, when he felt Jack kiss his slick-coated back and whisper: "Please." Hiccup's body arced forward at the contact, because his inner omega didn't know how to react to what should be a command being a request. A foreign warmth washed over Hiccup, overpowering even the warmth of his lust, as he rested his chest against the furs and raised his ass towards Jack.

There was so much slick and Jack's tongue had been so thorough, Hiccup barely felt anything as Jack inserted two fingers, moving them around and pressing even further than he had been able to explore before. Hiccup bit hard into whatever fur was under his face now as he began to push back against Jack, the simple action earning a low, deep moan from the alpha. Jack began separating his fingers, pushing Hiccup's rings wider, and when he inserted a third finger the sting felt more like pleasure than pain as Hiccup's eyes rolled back in his head. When the fingers were finally removed, Jack's hand had to press up against Hiccup's pelvis to keep the boy from collapsing. The alpha's hands that close to his erection made Hiccup realise it had been ignored for too long.

Jack's hand gently removed itself as Hiccup's legs steadied themselves, and the omega's breaths became quick as he felt Jack drape his body over him, the tip of his penis lining up against his hole, the head already coated in the slick that was leaking from him. There was a pause, a silence that they could both feel in the air, both knowing there was no going back from this moment, and then knowing that neither of them had ever wanted to.

Hiccup's mouth opened soundlessly from the furs as he felt Jack enter him slowly, barely moving and yet fast enough to drive Hiccup insane. Jack was thicker still than what his fingers had prepared him for, but when all of Jack had been sheathed inside Hiccup and the fiery burning had passed, it felt like a perfect fit — Hiccup was always meant to match Jack, fit Jack, _for Jack_.

The feeling of emptiness stole Hiccup's breath away right before Jack pushed back into Hiccup hard, shaking their combined bodies, pulling out and pushing back in at a rigorous pace that Hiccup's body could match but his mind couldn't. There was no thinking for Hiccup anymore, and there probably wasn't for Jack either. The rapid pace, the slam of skin against skin, feeling of being penetrated even deeper with each and every thrust was no longer either boy thinking, it was instinct. It was more than either of them by themselves. There was something growing inside of Hiccup, something that felt more than him, something that felt separate from him but just like home. Hiccup could feel Jack through the growing bond. Through _their_ bond.

With every drag out and thrust in of Jack's penis, the alpha's snow-white head was rubbing fiercely against Hiccup's neck, bent over his shoulder and rubbing his forehead at Hiccup's collarbone, covering the omega with his scent. Hiccup tried in vain to rub back against Jack but his overloaded body couldn't match the alpha's rhythm and all he could manage to do was keep his head to the side and continue to let Jack scent him. The feeling of sheer, pure bliss that was coming through the ever-growing bond was matched by Hiccup, and his head was thoughtless as he swam through pure ecstasy.

Hiccup could feel Jack's knot growing quickly, the pulls out becoming shallower and the pushes in stinging (but also eliciting a moan of pleasure). Jack's head stopped any organised movement as he rocked against Hiccup, rubbing his forehead anywhere he could, and then his knot popped, inflating and locking him and Hiccup together, stretching Hiccup inside more than he had ever felt before, the corners of his open mouth turned up and his toes curled tightly. Jack rocked back at forth erratically, his heart racing rapidly, before he pulled back and in a single, primal movement bit his teeth into the nape of Hiccup's neck, breaking the skin with his teeth, marking him, claiming him. The pain of the bite was dulled out by the omega bliss at being claimed and the alpha pride flowing through the bond.

Jack pushed once more, and then spilled, wet come filling Hiccup up, warm liquid shooting through Hiccup and reaching all of the places that Jack wasn't already in. Hiccup had never felt so full in his life, and the feeling of Jack, Jack's knot, and Jack's _come_ inside him almost caused Hiccup to come untouched. Shaking with the weight of exhaustion, Jack's right hand moved to Hiccup's perineum, his left hand to Hiccup's weeping cock. Jack pushed with his right hand, forcing his knot against Hiccup's prostate and rubbing hard, and his left hand only needed to touch Hiccup before the omega came with a scream so loud it left his ears ringing, come spraying across his chest, more than he'd ever in his life.

The two boys completely collapsed, the weight of Jack landing on top of Hiccup forcing the air out of him, but neither boy had the energy to stop it from happening. There was just enough energy to roll them over onto their left sides, linked together by the knot. Hiccup's eyes were already closing in exhaustion when he felt Jack's tongue lapping at the mating mark, trying to comfort the bite where it had broken the skin. Hiccup leaned into it happily, the warmth reciprocated across their bond. He didn't need to say it out loud as the emotions carried through, but Hiccup wanted to hear his own voice say those words he'd dreamed so often, out loud: "I love you, Jack." Warm, strong arms wrapped around his chest, pulling him close to the panting alpha — _his_ panting alpha.

"I love you so much, Hiccup. I love you so much."

Both boys smiled in unison, their eyes closed, not needing to see each other to know what the other was feeling. Not needing to see anything at all. Deep snoring echoed through the den a few minutes later as calm peace swept through Hiccup, and the omega snuggled back against the alpha, closing his eyes and falling asleep with a smile.

He didn't need to dream tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> [SEND ME HIJACK/JACKRABBIT OMEGAVERSE PROMPTS! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!](http://ahhhlec.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
